


If its meant to be (prune)

by sidoco



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Jungwoo is also mentioned, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Secret Relationship, Xiaojun is mentioned, jaewin centric, series of flashback from Sicheng’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidoco/pseuds/sidoco
Summary: Life was supposedly meant to be nice and happy but to Sicheng as far as he can remember it wasn't.





	If its meant to be (prune)

**Author's Note:**

> im rusty as hell, so pls enjoy this very indulgent fic i wrote for 4 hours straight instead of sleeping :DD

Life was first introduced to him in the form of his little brother who was just as tiny as his favorite rabbit doll cradled in his mother's arms as they arrived from the hospital. He was excited to see the baby and ecstatic about being a big brother. 

He was at his younger brother's room that day playing with his toy cars, making similar sound effects as to what he would normally hear made by real cars and his most treasured bunny (who he named Win, cause he likes winning!) sat beside the sleeping baby. He stopped for a while when he heard a sound, it wasn't something he has heard, not even in the tv but the next sound he heard is definitely something he knew. It was crying, but it wasn't him and no one was inside the room except, his little brother. He drops his red car and walks towards the crib tiptoeing to look at the crying baby, he looked at him before running out to his parent's bedroom telling them that Dejun was crying. 

 

🕛

 

It was noon around that time, he was outside sitting by the swing while reading a book that he found quite interesting in the library his uncle owned. The soft breeze slowly brush its hands upon the leaves on the tree shaking it on its wake while Sicheng shivered in his thin dress shirt. He lowers his book down glancing at the hiding sun that should be coming out since its at its peak, he observed the clouds a bit more before focusing his eyes upon the written story that would keep him company for a some time. Looks like he won't be greeting the sunlight today since the clouds have hidden its beauty in selfishness,he thinks he should try again tomorrow. A few more pages into the book until he decided he wanted to continue it later after supper, he closes it and brings it along with him as he walked around the garden his mother loves. 

In the garden, a variety of flower can be seen. The tulips were beautifully blooming, the roses, already fully bloomed and alluring with its deep red color and the buttercups, although the smallest flowers among all the flora his mother has picked, stood out in its brightest. He walks toward the bright yellow plant and touched it with mellow dripping from his tips. The petals felt rather soft against his touch. His mother wouldn't mind if he picked one right? So he did it, he picked the buttercup and twirled it in his grasp before placing it in a random page of the book and went inside their house again. 

 

(Supper came, and he didn't open the book to read it again but left it by his study desk to come and read it whenever he felt like it.) 

 

🕐

 

The sun was rather feeling pretty that day as he remembered. It shone brightly blinding his sight ever so often when he glance at the burning star. Sicheng was at the party his parents arranged for his brother, Dejun. Everyone was either kids that were Jun's age or in the older spectrum. His long sleeved silk clothing was starting to feel suffocating to his body, most especially his neck as he tries to loosen up the prettily tied laces like ribbon without fully ruining it as he mentally visualize the frown his mother would give him if he did. Among all the chatting and smiles he gave out he slowly slipped inside their house and headed up to his room completely ignoring the ongoing occasion downstairs filled with people that only mean empty gratitudes and greetings, in fact they never even give a flying fuck to whatever you mention unless it's something to show off so they could do better than you. He pulls the laces off, finally letting his neck breath ruining the ribbon his mother tied as he fan himself while glancing at the window. 

 

Sicheng felt rebellious that day when he met him. It wasn't the first time he actually knew about the boy, he knows the boy's father. They were the Jungs, the one his father wanted to make connections with. His father frequented in the house of the Dongs for a cup of tea, sometimes he would come with his wife or sometimes even with their son. His mother always wanted him to go out of his room when they would bring their son usher him to make friends with Jaehyun but that wasn't Sicheng’s forte, he's sure Dejun would do better in that. So he makes an excuse about an existing reading he hasn't done, which is bull since he always gets those done in a blink of an eye. 

 

Sicheng shakes the memories out of his head as he stared as the oh, so famous "Jung Jaehyun" his mother always told him to make friends with. 

The other was looking at him in confusion, probably curious what the hell is he doing midair in a stunt that could probably warrant his bones into breaking. He jumps off the fence and swipes the dust off his black jeans and cleans his hands off. He takes a look at Jaehyun once more, unlike his all black edgy outfit the other was wearing a baby blue sweater that had the sky as its design, and another clothing material inside since the ribbon tied was peeking out, a brown slack and a pretty maroon beret rested upon his soft brown locks. He was…. cute. 

Sicheng laughs awkwardly and Jaehyun follows in suite. They held a smile on their faces as they glanced at each other. 

 

"You must be Jung Jaehyun." The pretty boy nods, "Then you must be Dong Sicheng." Sicheng just shrugs in response. 

 

"What were you thinking when you jumped off the fence?" Asked by Jaehyun, amusement present in his face. 

 

"Freedom." Sicheng answered, and he earns a giggle from the other. 

 

That day, Sicheng learned to trust the pretty boy with his heart. 

 

His mother always told him to make friends with Jung Jaehyun and here he is right now, glancing at the boy adoration filling up his heart, suddenly he is reminded of the roses he saw in the garden back when he was younger. 

 

They had their little rendezvous with each other, the thrill of sneaking out fuels Sicheng's veins with adrenaline as he looks for the honey boy that greets him over the fence. They were friends, or more than that but Sicheng knew it was better if they acted like strangers in front of their parents. It was a flex to his mother to make it seem like he didn't obey but he liked it more that he became friends with the other on his own will rather than a maliciously thought out friendship that could play out differently once they were knew. He would hold Jaehyun's hand with a heart now filled with ecstasy and run away from the place that felt like a leash to him. In the forest they found freedom together, free from all the weight that with the world their parents forced them in. Although, Jaehyun might never admit to Sicheng that he wants to go against his father's will, Sicheng knows about it as he always would, so as little as it is he can only offer a small portion of comfort by squeezing the boy's hands when he lets his thoughts carry him through the air. 

 

Autumn, the feeling still present in his fingertips to this day when he stared at Jaehyun. He was clad in a white turtleneck layered with a green sweater finished off with a ribbon tied to what he assumes to be a thin long scarf and lastly, a long coat to shield him from the early winter breeze. Sicheng, contrast to his usual leather jacket and black tee he wore a pretty brown dress shirt inside his white fuzzy sweater. There was another event in the Dong's mansion and as a friend of his father the Jungs were invited. The day went on with the two sending secret smiles that went unnoticed to the eyes of the many. Once, the sun was slowly making its way to her rest Sicheng sneaks out of the event ushering Jaehyun to follow him with the sign only the two of them understood. 

They sneaked out to the garden that mid evening and behind the fountain of Eros that his mother placed there a few year ago, Sicheng kissed Jaehyun. It was soft and mellow, a little experimental but they have all the time to know. The sky was painted in pink behind of Jaehyun just like his cheeks and ears as red as the roses Sicheng likes to compare to him. 

What small brief happiness the two have felt, soon came crashing down in front of their eyes when the moon came to play. The event that Sicheng’s father has planned wasn't for the better amendments of the companies, it was to cause damage to Jaehyun's father's business. Funny, how they all once thought that the Dongs and Jungs were friends but again they live in the world of business men and women, friendship isn't a strength, it's a weakness in the making. And at that said event, Sicheng learned all of those while seeing his own father's mask that concealed his plans slip away from his truth identity in front of the many. He swore he heard them snicker at the downfall of the Jungs, and it makes his blood boil. Jaehyun had to hold his closed fist to make him stop seeing red. 

 

"You're bleeding. "Jaehyun pulls his palm closer to his eyes seeing the red indents Sicheng made on himself. "And you? I know, you're not fine stop it, Jaehyun." Silence. It wasn't an answer he expected, he never got an answer from Jaehyun regarding this matter anyway, instead he hugs the other until he hears him let out a big sigh. 

 

(That night, when the show was over Sicheng stared at his sweater that had a big wet stain on where he rested Jaehyun's head upon.)

 

 

Counting, he counted the few months that Jaehyun hasn't contacted him. His mother never knew his friendship with the Jung but his little brother was pretty open about theirs. Behind his door he would sometimes quietly listen to his mother telling Dejun to cut off all the ties he has with Jaehyun and he shouldn't be a friend to them. Sicheng just laughs at that before opening his door for his brother to come in to his room while the fleeting thought, 'You were the ones that made them our foe.' passes his mind.  

 

The flowers were blooming again when he saw Jaehyun, unlike before he wasn't wearing layers but he dressed in a silky pink clothing that hugged his body just right, Sicheng holds his breath. 

 

("How are you?" Sicheng starts off holding his gaze with the pretty boy in front of him. 

 

"It's been fine. A lot better than what happened after that night." He feels a pang of guilt on his chest. 

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"It's not your fault, Cheng. You're not your father and you don't make the same decisions.") 

 

Whatever fuck up his father made with the Jungs, Sicheng knows he wouldn't let that come between him and Jaehyun. So he seeks him, Jaehyun might be a little further from the fence but Sicheng is willing to meet him. Jaehyun now lives a bit far from the residence he is in but he still makes his way there. He spots the boy sitting under a shady tree, humming a tune that becomes known once he steps a bit closer. The tune gathers butterflies in his stomach as his heart beat faster than he could ever remember this past few months. It felt like life has flown in him again and colors were reality to his eyes, he stared at the boy in front of him who has stopped humming at the sight of him, his brown locks followed the direction of the blowing wind brushing some of the strands away from his face while Sicheng let himself drown in the eyes of the other. In a snap, they were in each other's embrace basking in the long craved touch the two have lost since that night. He closed his eyes soaking in the feeling of it, the feeling of Jaehyun in his embrace. 

Sicheng slowly back away from the hug and stares at Jaehyun's face, he caresses his cheeks then fingertips ghosted over his lips. He slowly leans in kissing the daylight out of the other, months of lost affection shown in one desperate intimacy. He kissed him slowly, hands rested upon his cheek and the other on his waist while Jaehyun had his hand on Sicheng’s neck and the other to support them. He didn't notice that he was crying until Jaehyun pulled away to breathe and the hand that was on his neck wiped the tears that rolled on his cheeks. 

"Hey, what's wrong, my love?" Concern painted Jaehyun's whole face as his eyes scanned Sicheng’s face slowly taking in his features again as if he hasn't memorized them yet. 

"I've missed you so much. God,I felt like dying. I thought I wasn't going to see you again." And he bursts, right there in Jaehyun's arms. The other hugged him tight while shushing gently to make him calm down, he told Sicheng that 'It was fine, he's here now.' and that 'they would be fine.' He lets himself be comforted with those words though something tells him it would soon be broken.

 

He comes home that night, shrugging off all the question his mother asked and went straight to his bed. 

 

His gut feeling was right, but he wish it wasn't. He was called to his father's study room one night as he was preparing to hop off the fence again. He obliged and greeted his father a good evening as he sat down in front of him. He wished his father never said whatever he said with a smile on his face, he wished he jumped off the fence a minute earlier before his mother could call him to his father's study room. He was mad, infuriated to be exact. His father's really has the talent of trying to ruin off people including his own son. He storms out of the study room that time because he knew whatever his answer was his father already had his own and Sicheng’s answer won't alter it.

 

(But still he tried, he tried to protest against his father's will, he couldn't back down a fight without fighting against it. He tried his hardest to persuade his father, for Jaehyun he wanted to do it. But the set date was starting to get nearer to Sicheng and still his father won't budge to his pleads.)

 

A year has now passed since he has last saw Jaehyun, so that morning he hopped off the fences when no one was looking and run to his lover. He came crashing down into the other's embrace when he saw him, startling the brunette as he caught hold of Sicheng. "What's the matter, my love?" Sicheng snuggles further into his chest basking in the smell that reminds him of home. "I'm sorry, I haven't been coming. They wouldn't let me." Jaehyun hums as he rubs the other's back. 

 

"It's been so long since I've last seen you but you're still the same." Sicheng just stays silent. 

 

They spent the day, having fun together and making out when no one was looking (no one was even there to look but they wanted to try acting like there were some) and just catching up on everything. They were sat again under the shady tree with Jaehyun resting his head on Sicheng’s lap while they intertwine their hands together watching as the sun came to rest. As the sun went down and Jaehyun's smile grew bigger, Sicheng knew he had to tell him then and there, he has to. He closes his eyes, grip on Jaehyun's hand grew tighter, he heaves a sigh. 

 

"Hyun, I'm engaged to someone." Like a glass that just seem to have break, the smile on Jaehyun's face faltered and he looks at Sicheng’s eyes. He notices the shift in the other's mood so he got up and sat next to him not breaking the intertwined hands. 

 

"My father…. he...made arrangements with the Kims and.. I'm set to marry their second eldest." A frown settles on Jaehyun's face, and he knows why. 

 

"... When?" He manages to spit out, Sicheng clears his throat as tears welled up in his eyes. 

 

"On May."  

 

"That's next month." Jaehyun's hand loosens its grip on Sicheng’s tight ones and he sees a tear escape from Jaehyun's eyes. 

 

They stayed quiet for a few moment until Sicheng finally gathered the strength to stand up but Jaehyun held him back. (like he always does.) 

 

"Stay." 

 

"Stay here with me at least for the night please?"

Sicheng was always weak when it came to Jaehyun, so he lets himself cry as he falls back into the embrace of the pretty boy that he still trust. 

 

That night, he stayed with Jaehyun and allowed him to kiss every part of him for it's their last night to be called as lovers. 

 

 

(News about the engagement spread out like wildfire the next morning. Jaehyun opened his eyes to the sunlight beaming at him, he stares at Sicheng far too long before smiling and getting up for the morning. 

 

He picks up the thrown newspaper at his door and immediately crumples it in his grasp as he retreated back inside. 

 

 **'Kim Jungwoo and Dong Sicheng, might be the next power couple after their engagement announcement?'** ) 

 

🕒

 

Slowly through time, Sicheng tried to move on silently. Afterall, no one knew about them except themselves. Sicheng gave Jungwoo a chance, he gave him a chance to heal himself with Sicheng and alongside he tried to heal himself too. Jungwoo was kind, a bit weird but Sicheng likes him. He always told Sicheng reminisces of a boy named Doyoung to which he gladly listened to. Like theirs, it didn't end up in a fairytale happy ending since Doyoung had to let him go for this marriage.

 

 (Sicheng didn't know if Jungwoo ever saw him glancing at their garden with nostalgia in his eyes, but he always notices the other fondly glancing upon a music box.)

 

Years passed and Sicheng was finally settled, he didn't know where Jaehyun is now. They did made a promise the morning after of that night to never to look for each other again, so he could only hope that Jaehyun is happy and safe somewhere. He tried coming back to the old place they would meet, but he wasn't there. The people told them that the man moved somewhere, and he didn't tell them where, it was also followed by memories of the kind elders there of Jaehyun. 

He sat in the balcony, coffee in hand as he watched the sky turned into a shade of different colors. He remembers a certain brunette boy, a lips that once tasted like candy now forgotten and lost to his memory and a smell that once comforted him like home now just sticking onto the back of his mind, he smiles. Jaehyun was everything to him at that time, Jaehyun was home to the younger him and he thinks like that to this day and he thinks his far more older version would still say yes to it. Home wasn't the place they used to often by, it was the person he was with during those times. 

 

No matter what ending they had, Sicheng was contented he knew and love Jaehyun with his whole heart during his life. 

 

_("Do you think we would ever meet again?" Sicheng asked while he adjusted his position to feel more comfortable on Jaehyun's embrace._

 

 _"I would like to think so, love." Jaehyun says as he kissed Sicheng’s forehead_ _._

_"I think so too, maybe not in this life, but i'm sure I will always find my way back to your embrace if it's meant to be." Jaehyun hums, words mumbled as he tries to speak while kissing the younger's crown._

 

_"If it's meant to be.")_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me 
> 
> twt: @yukksco


End file.
